FIGS. 1a and 1b show the side extension of a tread portion of a known tyre from the Applicant, marketed under the trademark Diablo™, suitable for road or sports use on high-powered motorcycles. In particular, FIG. 1a shows the tread pattern of a Diablo™ tyre suitable for fitting on a rear wheel of a motorcycle, while FIG. 1b shows the tread pattern of a Diablo™ tyre suitable for fitting on a front wheel of a motorcycle.
With reference to FIGS. 1a and 1b, the tread has groups of transverse grooves 111 disposed laterally of the equatorial plane of the tyre, each group repeating itself consecutively one after the other along the circumferential tyre extension. In the pattern of the front tyre, shown in FIG. 1b, a longitudinal groove 112 extends with a zigzag course in the central region of the tread, astride the equatorial plane, and connects the groups of transverse grooves 111.
The pattern shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b is formed in the tread of a radial-carcass tyre on which a belt structure is superposed which comprises at least one layer of cords disposed substantially along a circumferential direction.
The Diablo™ tyre is greatly appreciated by motorcyclists due to its optimal features of easy drive, grip, handling and stability also at high speeds. In particular, the tyre tread pattern co-operates in obtaining a suitable contact surface in the different drive conditions (on a straight line and/or on a bend), as well as a suitable draining of the water when the tyre is run on the wet asphalt.